I'm Jess
by WOW Productions
Summary: So Sam has a friend who is sorta like his sister who gets BumbleBee instead! how will this change the time line to the 2007 movie/verse Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

When my parents died they gave me everything I'm serious everything! The dog, the house, money, jewelry, of course I don't get the house till I'm 18 I'm 16, but I do get some of the money. In the will that was read I am given to the family of the WitWickys, which is just fine with me because apparently Sam and I have been best friends since in the womb because our mothers got pregnant at the same time planned it. Do not get me wrong when my family died when I was 15 I was depressed for 7 months I wouldn't leave the room Sam and Roxy (the dog) and I share. The past is gone so why dwell on it!

Everyone told me I looked like my mother blue eyes and orange hair, skinny like a stick, freckles, and tan skin, the only thing that shows I was my father's child was my sense of humor. And to prove that…

At the moment I stood over a sleeping Sam with a freezing cold glass of water. "Sam, wake up." I whispered. Hey I tried! I tipped the glass over in my hands, and Sam shrieked like a girl. I erupted into a laugh fit "Sam! You haven't gone through puberty yet?!" I said Roxy my 2 year old golden retriever she had blue eyes and long fur she was barking at Sam. Sam was glaring at me

"Why do I live with you Jessie?" he asked I put on a show of mock hurt. My hand flew up to my chest

"Because, you love me! Face it Sam I'm like your sister just 2 days younger then you." I smiled my white teeth sparkling; Sam was admiring me for a moment or at least looked like he was. "Sam you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to!" I grinned and he rolled his eyes

"Really now? Because there is probably a nice family that would take you in." He said getting out of the bed and going into the bathroom. When he came out he was shirtless and had a towel around his neck. He went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

"I get a car today…you're going to come right?" I asked quietly. I wanted Sam to come; this was an exciting moment for me I finally passed drivers Ed. So did Sam but he have to wait till next week to get a car? I'm paying for mine…that's why; Sam's dad is paying for his. Sometimes I wonder if my dad was still alive if he would have bought me a car.

"Yeah of course I'm coming. Hey are you still using my Grandfather's glasses for that project today?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah you're coming to help me present it remember, you get the pass out of your 3rd period class just to help me…and you hate PE so it's a win win" I said sitting next to Sam. Roxy choose that moment to jump on me making me fall backwards on the bed. I could hear Sam laughing loudly

"Roxy! Quit it! C'mon I just did my makeup" I laughed as I pushed her off me. Sam was still laughing. "Oh, shut it Sammy" I said as Sam started petting Roxy

"You are such a good girl you know that!" Sam said to the dog, Roxy only barked in answer. I'll just say it's her way of saying "of course I know you Dork!" I laughed at the thought.

I looked down at my outfit tight black short shorts a white belt, a white shirt with a black vest, and for shoes my white cow girl boots. My orange hair was curly and hung loose over my shoulders. I grabbed my neon pink back pack. I started walking down the stairs I beat Sam to the Breakfast table, and grabbed the last piece of the crispy bacon.

"Hey!" I called when it was suddenly snatched out of my hands by Sam "I had it fair and square Sam!" I called after him after I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door running after Sam who was talking with his friend Miles. I finally caught up with them and saw my friend Makayla I walked over to her.

"Hey Jess!" Makayla chimed hugging me "I love your outfit" she said looking me up and down. I smiled

"Thank you!" I said. I just love complements! Just then the bus pulled up and I got on followed by the other guys…

After School

I started walking over to Ron's car the green minivan and got in, "Hey Uncle Ron!" I said as I buckled my seat belt "where's Sammy?" I asked as I looked out the window there he was running like he was scared or something; he had a piece of paper in his hands. Oh right his project! I hope he got the A so he can get his car next week. When Sam got in I couldn't hear a thing he was so loud!

"I got an A!" he screeched "it's an A- but it's still an A" he said quickly. Ron turned around in his seat and reached for the paper

"What? Let me see." He said. He examined it for a good minute, before handing it back to him "You got it." He said before pulling out of the school parking lot and made his way down the street. Was was going thru the Porsche lot…Sam was visibly freaking out

"You're getting a Porsche! You're joking! Dad won't even get me one!" he said Ron started laughing I was smiling and shaking my head. Who gets a Porsche as their first car? That's insane

"You're right she's not getting a Porsche!" he laughed as he pulled into a car shop with some pretty rusty cars. Well it is a beginner car I thought to myself.

"Look at these loads of crap Jess…are you seriously going to get one from here?" Sam asked I nodded my head.

"It's a beginner car Sam…and do not throw the 'have you ever seen the 40 year old virgin' thing at me again!" I laughed at the thought of how he used that on me one time. With that I got out of the car, and a man greeted us

"I'm Bobby Bolivia, you can call me uncle bobby" the man said shaking my hand

"Jessica." I said and walked off to find a car. Ron was talking to the man. While looking I spotted a pretty crappy looking bug, well I found Herby. I giggled at the thought. I was looking around when my eyes landed on a yellow and black Stripped Camaro. I walked over to the car slowly and touched the car with my hand still walking tracing the cars with my fingers I stopped when I felt the car vibrate a little, I shook it off and continued till I got the door handle I opened the door and sat in the driver's side. When I got in I shut the door and laid my hands on the steering wheel tracing my hands around it. I tilted my head when I saw a robot head Logo on the steering wheel I blew on it to get the dust off. I traced my thumb over it. I looked out the window and saw Sam looking around.

"Sam Get over here!" I yelled out the open window. Sam looked over and his eyes widened, he ran over and got in thru the passenger's side door and took a seat

"Feels nice" he mumbled to himself. I nodded. It does feel nice I nodded to myself

"I think I found my car Sam" I said Sam Nodded smiling. I got out of the car and Bolivia walked over to us, and he looked confused to say the least, Sam got of the car "I want this car" I said to him

"6'000" he said I looked down I only had 5'000 I had saved up. Damn you Starbucks for being so good I thought to my self

"I only have 5 thousand" I said looking down. I really liked that car just then the car started making a high pitched noise. And all the cars in the lot like exploded.

"Jessie Are you ok!?" Sam Asked. I looked over myself. Yup I'm fine

"Yeah I'm ok!" I said and looked at Bolivia "6 thousand huh?..." I said and Bobby lifted up 4 fingers

"4'000" he said with a smile

"Deal" I said and I gave him the money and I signed some papers. When we were done I got in my new car rolled down the window, and "see you at your place uncle Ron!" I said and I drove off

**Well Hello there fellow night owls! And there you have it the first chapter to I'm Jess Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Roxy I got the car!" I squealed as I jumped on Sam's bed landing on my back. On the day of the lake party! Oh I can't wait to show it off. At that moment Mojo came in with his casted leg. "Hey Mojo how's your leg?" I asked as I picked him and kissed his forehead he growled at me "Why do you hate me? Sam taught you that didn't he?" I assumed as Sam came in

"I did actually" Sam said as he landed on the bed beside me and Roxy. I looked over at him and put Mojo on his chest. I rolled my eyes at Sam

"Maybe I should make Roxy hate you." I said Sam looked at me with his mouth open. I laughed remembering when Roxy bit him when I was 14.

"No! I remember the last time the dog bit me, that's something I don't want to live thru again. Thank you very much." He said and I laughed. I took my cell out of my pocket when I felt it vibrate. It was Makayla

**You going to the lake party? **The text read

**Yes! Lakes and parties, are my two favorite things!...that and my new car! **I texted back I looked over at Sam who had gotten out of the bed with Mojo getting him his pills. Sam was telling Mojo he was a druggie, I chuckled

"Hey Sam Want to come to a party with me?" I asked getting up to grab Roxy's red leash. Sam's head whipped to look at me, with his eyes widened

"Is it the party down by the lake? Miles and I were going to swing my there later." Sam said I arched my eyebrow

"So you were going to party crash?" I asked Sam laughed and nodded. I'd do the same thing. I walked over the bed and put Roxy's leash on. She jumped off the bed and followed behind me clearly excited. "Sam hurry up!" I said as I walked down the stairs "Guess what Roxy. You get shot gun" I said and walked thru the front door and walked along the path guiding Roxy so she wouldn't step on Ron's grass. I do not want to go through that again!

When I got the in car I opened the passenger side and sat Roxy in the seat. "Now do not piss on my seat Roxy girl" I said as I shut the door

"_Who let the dogs out!" _

The car started to play I got in the driver's side and touched the radio. That was weird. I shook it off. The radio must have issues. Roxy stopped barking once Sam opened the door to get in the back. "How come the dog gets shot gun?" Sam asked

"Because she's my dog. And she doesn't wet the bed, Sammy if you know what I mean." I said looking in the review mirror, Sam was glaring at me

"Hey, you threw water over me. It doesn't count!" He said I started laughing.

"_Gives you hell" _the radio song

"Damn right I give you hell Sammy Boy!" I said as I drove off to pick up Miles.

"How did the car do that?" Sam asked seriously. I kept my eyes on the road

"It's just Radio issues…you know I still need to name this baby" I said Sam nodded as I parked the car in front of Miles house. Sam got out and walked up to miles front door. "Now a name." I whispered to my self

"_The bumblebee is found in many places.." _

I smiled Bumblebee. What a perfect name I tapped the steering wheel with my two fingers. "Bumblebee is a perfect name for you." I said as Sam got in the car miles got in thru the other door

"Sweet ride Dudette" Miles said as he petted Roxy's head she stuck her tongue out to lick him

"Thanks dude" I said as I drove off to the lake…my phone Vibrated. It's so tempting just to grab it and look. No! Don't do it "Sam can you grab my phone and read the text?" I asked Sam

"Yeah where is it" he asked looking in the middle counsel. I blushed

"In my pocket" I said Sam looked at me but I didn't look at him. He hesitantly grabbed the phone out of my pocket and

"_It feels like the First time!"_

"Oh, shut up Bee!" I yelled even though the car couldn't hear me Miles laughed, and Sam was blushing

"it's from Makayla…"ha ha can't wait to see the new ride…you should take it down to the shop sometime so I can fix it up!" " Sam said in a girly voice and laid my phone down in the middle counsel. "and why Bee"

"I don't know why I just thought it was a cool name" I said as we pulled by the lake I parked the car and grabbed Roxy's leash and walked out with her. I walked by Trent Ignoring him…I hate it when he calls me Bunny I ought to punch him in the face. He's dating Makayla so why hit me.?

"Hey Roxy" Makayla said bending down to Roxy's height and taking her face in her hands "who's a good girl? You are!" she said and stood back up and hugged me Roxy barked a few times as Trent cam over towards Sam

"Hey guys check it out" Trent said he had an air of arrogance surrounding him.

"oh hi.." Sam said quietly

"Nice car is it yours?" Trent asked

"No it's Jessica's" Miles said from the tree he was climbing. Makayla gave me the 'they are idiots' look I nodded

"so what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked

"we're climbing this tree" same said pointing to the Tree Miles was climbing. I face palmed. What a nice come back Sam

"I see that. It looks... It looks fun." Trent said mockingly I glared at him

"Yeah." Sam said I shook my head.

"You know, I thought I recognized you." Oh no! not that anything but that. This would humiliate him "You tried out for the football team last year, right?" oh yes I remember that Makayla and I were cheering the guys on. And same got really hurt "Yeah we had to call your mom" he laughed

"Oh, no, no, that... No That wasn't like a real tryout." Sam tried to reason oh not this again "I was researching a book I was writing." I started walking forward but Makayla pulled me back she was clearly amused

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent laughed. I wanted to go up there punch him in the face.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." I arched an eyebrow that was a good one. I'll hold off a second to see where this goes. Things just got interesting "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it." Sam Smiled I knew where this was going. "You know, it's got mazes in it and, You know, little coloring areas, Sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Wow Sam just dissed Trent

"Funny.." he said and walked closer to Sam I took this opportunity

"Hey, hey stop! Okay you guys had your fun" I said and Roxy started showing her teeth and barking at Trent she could feel my utter hatred for the guy.

"Step out of the way bunny" Trent said I had enough. I brought my fist up and punched his face he fell to the ground and I let my dog lose. She bit him right in his family Jewels I grabbed her color and pulled her off of him he was on the ground withering in pain.

" _Ding Ding…And he's out for the count!"_

I laughed and got into the car so did Sam, he was also laughing. I waved to Makayla , and she smiled trying to cover up her laugh. "Way to go Sam!" I turned around and high fived him we just smiled at each other for a minute. I looked away and looked at Roxy "And Roxy you are such a good girl!" I laughed and I took off…but I couldn't control the car. I tried to remain calm. It brought Sam and I too a cliff. What the heck. During a sunset. Oh the irony ….

"I don't know what wrong with the car Sam" he looked at me with an arched eye brow and got in the front seat pushing Roxy in the back.

"_When I get that feeling I want sexual healing"_

"Oh my Lord…just no please stop!" I begged the car it wouldn't stop Sam was blushing and pressing the radio buttons. I looked in the back seat at Roxy who was covering her eyes with her paws. "Sam just change the station!" I practically shouted and he did

"_How do I get thru a life without you"_

"Sam is there something you're not telling me?" I laughed and he glared at me then he laughed finally seeing the funny side of this situation. And the music finally stopped

And I drove off to our house...

**Alrighty here's chapter two! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
